Naruto:Shadow Fox
by Rabid Mooncake
Summary: Naruto just passed the gennin exams. The hyperactive shinobi was ecstatic about his new headband. What happens when a destructive chakra can be felt stalking Naruto home? Kyuubi feels it, but he warns Naruto about the being a bit too late... Powerfulnaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't really own Naruto...actually Naruto pwns everyone...

A wave of messy blonde hair entered Ayame's vision, as Naruto jumped up onto one of the Ichiraku-Ramen stand's stools.

"Guess what Ayame nii-chan?" The ecstatic blonde yelled.

"Woah Naruto!" Ayame stumbled back due to the boy's sudden shout. "Calm down and then tell me."

The young shinobi settled down onto his chair, and began to explain what spectacular event had happened to him.

"I actually passed Kakashi-sensei's exam!" He once again yelled, unable to control his excitement. Naruto, of course, had been waiting for this event, because it signified being one step closer to Hokage. "People will finally acknowledge me!" He bounced up and down on his stool childishly. Ayame could only smile.

"Well then Naruto!" Ayame said,"I guess you can have this one on the house!"

"Wow, really?" Naruto couldn't believe his luck today. However, he was oblivious to how his luck would drastically change soon.

"Sure!" Ayame was beaming. Naruto had a way of brightening everyone's day. The eager yet hypnotizing blue eyes of his were bouncing around, waiting for food. Not long after, the blonde haired knuckle-head had licked clean an astonishing 8 bowls of ramen.

"Mmm…" Naruto licked his lips, and jumped up. "Well, see ya! Oh, and say hi to the old man for me!" With that, the blonde bounced away, leaving a chuckling Ayame.

Naruto jogged home with a huge grin plastered onto his face. Konoha's jinchuriki noticed that it was getting dark, and picked up the pace. Nearby, a crouching figure lay their eyes upon Naruto. Hidden by the shadows, it leapt forward, trying to keep up with the shinobi. The only part of the figure that was distinguishable were it's eyes. The orbs were a metallic gold, and one look at them made you feel like they could empale you with one glance. The pupil was a different story however. It was a mirror basically. if you looked into the pupil's, you see yourself, but if you look deep enough, you can see you true self. And believe it or not, no one would want to see their true self.

"**Hey kit-**" The deep growl of the 9 tailed demon fox entered Naruto's mind.

"AHH!" Naruto jumped up, and started spinning around, searching for where the menacing voice had come from. The Kyuubi sighed mentally. He had explained to the kid how he was stuck in the brat's body, prior to the Gennin exam's, but it seems that Naruto had forgotten.

"**Listen up brat, It's me the Kyuubi, and I can feel someone's chakra over the-**" The magnificent fox's speech had come to an abrupt end, as the figure lurking in the shadow's eventually caught on to what was happening. The creature shot out of it's hiding place, revealing it's true form.

The beast looked mostly normal, if you consider absolutely terrifying from head to toe normal. It was at lest 6 2", with a massive build capable of pummeling a kage. It's head resembled a wolf, and it had black, shaggy fur, except for the red spiral the adorned it's back and chest. It also had red furry legs. In fact, if you wanted to call this massive creature a werewolf, you could. On top of all of this, the stalker had long canine teeth, and 5-inch long claws that looked well worn out. Naruto could have taken account of all these characteristics, but he was of course confused regarding the whole scenario. Therefore, Naruto had no room to react when the beast lunged at him, and bit down on his shoulder.

"ARGH!" Naruto toppled down to the ground, as the creature empaled it's teeth into his shoulder ravenously. "HELP!" Naruto called out, only to receive no response. The last thing our unfortunate ninja heard before becoming a victim to unconsciousness, was Kyuubi's panicking voice.

"**Hey! hang in there brat! I won't let my container die!**" Kyuubi of course wanted to still be known as the greatest feared demon, therefore he couldn't allow his prison to look weak. The nine tails began pouring his chakra into the boy's dying body, and started to heal him. All of a sudden, Kyuubi caught a glimpse of a figure moving around in his cage. "**What the-**" The most-feared demon of Konoha found the creature that had just attacked Naruto, inside his cage.

The wolf beast raised his head,"**Nice to meet you too.**" He said in a deep, low and somewhat raspy voice. His golden eyes glistened in the cold, dense cage. Kyuubi glared down at him.

"**Get out of here!**" The destroyer of Konoha bellowed. It simply glared back, and then broke out in a huge grin.

"**I don't believe that you can get me out of here Kyuubi-san**."

"**Kyuubi…-san**?"

"**Yes. Now if you would allow me to explain my actions…**" Kyuubi lowered his killer intent and listened cautiously. "**I have come from the demon world, seeking you, Kyuubi-san. I have learnt that you are sealed in an incapable human. And now I have come to aid you.**"

"**Erhm… what?**" the great tailed beast was becoming impatient. "**Just tell me why you're in the brat's seal!**"

"**Yessir. I have come in here, to make your container stronger. I can contribute to his physical attributes, and maybe even make him stronger.**" The mysterious demon grinned, "**it comes with a major setback though…**"

"**And that is?**" Kyuubi snapped fiercely. He was actually grateful to his fellow demon, but then again, he thought,_** 'I am the great Kyuubi after all, so there was no way I can look soft.'**_

"**You'll see soon enough Kyuubi-san.**" With that, the unknown beast faded into the shadows. Kyuubi smirked. He could get along with this guy. Naruto's first mission was tomorrow. Hopefully the red-eyed demon could have a word with him before it starts.

Naruto awoke the next morning finding himself in a bed. He put a trembling hand onto his numb shoulder. The blonde quickly regretted it, and winced in pain. Somehow, he managed to sit up. Taking in his surroundings, Naruto found that he was in a hospital. Or more specifically, the Konoha hospital.

"**Hey, kit, can you hear me brat**?" Kyuubi had been impatiently waiting for the poor boy to wake up.

"Wha?" Naruto answered groggily," Kyuubi?"

"**Yeah.**" The nine-tailed demon summed up the situation to Naruto, and throughout their conversation, Naruto's eyes kept getting wider and wider.

Naruto glanced over and saw his hintae-ate.(Is this right?) His eyes then doubled size at the sight of it. "I HAVE TO GO FOR THE TEAM MEETING!" The frantic gennin leapt up, and dashed to the closet across the room. Ripping it open, he found his orange jumpsuit in it. Struggling to shove it on, the young boy stuffed a kunai into his pocket and grabbed his leaf village headband. Dashing out of the room, he once again heard Kyuubi growl;

"**You _have_ to get a new outfit kit**." he sighed, "**My container looks like a hippie…**" he muttered to himself.

"**Agreed.**" A familiar voice said. Kyuubi turned around to where the source of the sound came from. "**It's me, Kyuubi-san.**" The tailed-fox's slitted eyes lay upon the wolf that attacked Naruto.

"**Hmph.**" the demon fox sighed when he found that Naruto had arrived at the bridge.

"NARUTO!" Sakura glared at the unsuspecting boy."YOU'RE LATER THAN KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Okay, geez, back off will ya? You don't have to go all spazmastic on me. Actually, why don't you go and sit in a corner _fan-girl_." Naruto was wearing a blank face, until his eyes flashed a familiar gold color… He then growled rather uncharacteristically, and almost made everyone piss in their pants. The pink haired kunochi blinked twice before recovering from shock. However this shock didn't last long until Sakura threw a tantrum about how only Sasuke_-kun_ and Kakashi-sensei were aloud to show up late. The blonde heard none of this however, due to the growl and change of vision. Sasuke had noticed this too, and his Uchiha mind was put to work. _'Why is the dobe acting like that?'_ He decided to leave for later to ponder.

"Okay, guys, our mission today is to save the cat named Tora(a/n: Is this the name?)!" Kakashi gave his famous eye-smile. Everyone sweat-dropped. The copy-cat ninja knew that something was up with Naruto, but he quickly dismissed it as puberty.

"Woohoo!" Naruto jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "let's go!" He took off in the direction of the cat and snapped his head behind him. "Come on _Sasu-gay_! You can't beat me!" The young Uchiha prodigy suddenly sped up and matched Naruto's speed.

"Watch your mouth dobe." He growled.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto dragged his sore butt over to the ramen stand. As soon as he sat down, Teuchi started to whip up some miso ramen.

"Hey Naruto!" The shop owner of the infamous ramen stand yelled. He frowned when he recognized that the young shinobi was depressed.

"Hey old man…" Naruto groaned. "do you have some ramen? I need some…badly." Teuchi snickered at the boy's words.

"Sure thing Naruto!" He grinned. "On the house!" With those words the gennin froze. He remembered what happened last time that he got free ramen…

"Uhhh," Naruto faked a smile. "No thanks old man! hehe…" declining free ramen was torture for him, but last night's 'incident' was worse. Naruto jumped up, and ran off towards the hokage statues. '_I need to talk to the furball_' were the words that rung through the blonde shinobi's mind. A couple minutes later, Naruto was crouching on top of the 4th hokage's head.

'Hey, ya oversized fox, you there?' Inside Naruto's mind, a pair of red eyes snapped open. Suddenly, the young shinobi was pulled into his own mind as his body went stiff. Inside looked like a sewer, dark, musty, and cold. Naruto treaded through the murky water until he found himself in a wide room. sitting directly in front of him, was the Kyuubi, behind huge bars.

"**What do you want brat?**" Naruto was terrified. He had known the demon fox was inside him, but naturally, had not seen it before. The blonde found himself twiddling his fingers at the sight of this being. "**ARGH! you wasting my time!"** Kyuubi bellowed. Naruto suddenly snapped his head up, and remembered why he was here. He however was stopped in mid sentence, as the mysterious wolf demon appeared on the side of Kyuubi's cage.

"AHHH!" Naruto franticly jumped away, but ended up tripping himself and falling into the murky water. The beast's golden eyes penetrated into Naruto, and in it's mirror-pupil's the blonde could see his own shivering reflection." K-kyuubi! Why is t-that thing i-in h-here?" he stammered.

"**Calm down kit,**" Kyuubi sighed. '_**Sissy…'**_ he thought to himself. "**he's here to help.**" Glancing towards the other demon in his cage, Kyuubi groaned. **_'My life is so complicated…'_** The fox lay down on his belly, and rested his gigantic head on his huge paws.

"What?" Naruto yelled sarcastically, "He'll help me die that is!"

"**At this point I wouldn't mind that…**" Kyuubi muttered, closing his eyes. The wolf demon beside him chuckled.

"**Me neither Kyuubi-san**." The wolf grinned.

"W-what's your n-name?" Naruto asked shakily. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. He didn't even know the demon's name.

"**Oh! hehe, sorry Kyuubi-san,**" The beast grinned sheepishly,"**My name is Itami Gokai, Kage no Akuma.**(a/n: Demon of shadows)"

"**Hmph**." Kyuubi kept wearing his usually stoic face. "**Now brat, what did you want?**" But inside the fox's mind, he started running through the name. Who was this guy? Kage no Akuma?

"Okay furball, what is that guy doing here?" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Gokai. "And something happened earlier too…" he trailed off with the last sentance.

"**Well, Gokai-san, care to explain?**" Kyuubi figured that he'd just give the demon wolf all the work.

Gokai took a deep breath, "**Well, what happened was I bit into your shoulder and was regenerated here. I've come, of course, for Kyuubi-san. I have to make you stronger. Sometimes, when you need it, or when I'm feeling bored, I'll pour some of my chakra into you. No average human can contain three different chakra's, so now****your physical being is beginning to alter.**" He gave a canine grin. Naruto just stood there, taking in his words. "**Oh, and you'll be emotional, short-tempered, and not to mention you'll want to have occasional urges to kill..." **Naruto's face went slack. **"Much like a hormonal girl…**" he concluded.

"**Well, if that's all, go away.**" Kyuubi mumbled, and then let his heavy eye lids drop.

"**Oh, one more thing Naruto-kun-**" The demon wolf said, "**Everyday at about this time, meet me in here again.**" With that, Naruto felt the world spin, and eventually closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the knuckle-head ninja was back ontop of the 4th's head.

"Time to get new clothes." He said to himself. Of course normal Naruto would never give up his blinding jumpsuit, but when your under a certain 'demon wolf's' influence, you do strange things. Leaping off the statue, the gennin made his way towards the clothing shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh, I was kind of surprised when I saw that people actually reviewed... But it sure lifted my spirits! Oh, and if any of you guys are reading this, don't spaz on me about Naruto's new appearance. And even though he seems invincible, I'll make a some kind of weakness later... After all, if he was a god or some thing, that would be extremely boring... WELL! Anyways, check out my new chapter(And i'd appreciate it if you'd review :P)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Naruto series would probably crash because I suck at drawing...**

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Naruto strolled out of the clothing shop. Having burnt his orange jumpsuit, the young boy now wore quite a different apparel. Baggy cargo pants with two red thin stripes down the sides covered his legs, and stopped just above mid shin. He now wore black ninja sandals, with white bandages covering his shin from his pants to his shoes. The shirt he wore hugged his body loosely, and was black except for the red flames at the bottom of his sleeves. He adorned a black trench coat, much like the 4th hokage's, with blue and red flames intertwining with each other at the bottom of it. Unlike the laid-back apparel he was wearing, Naruto had a grin spread wide across his face, and acted as childish as a kid could get. His golden spiky hair frayed about as always, even with the hintae-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"Wow, I look great!" He yelled to the world. "I do miss my jumpsu-"

"**Don't you say it!**" Gokai's raspy voice entered Naruto's thoughts, abruptly ending the blonde's sentence. "**You look good. Now, go home and get some rest.**" Unlike Kyuubi,Naruto had taken a liking to the demon of shadows. He was none-the-less a demon, and coldhearted, but he was soft on Naruto. In truth, Gokai had actually strolled through the the blonde's memories, and happened to find a particular gruesome one, where Naruto had been beaten up in the streets by a gang of chunnin.

"Sure Gokai-sama!" Naruto leapt up onto a rooftop and began the journey home.

He couldn't sleep. Thrashing and turning, Naruto could not find the comforts of unconsciousness. Gokai had told him that the transformation occurs most rapidly at night, so this was expected. Finally giving up, the young boy sat up in bed. He scratched the back of his head, and walked over to the small window in his extremely tiny apartment. His bones felt like they were being stretched inhumanely.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelped as he felt a muscle bulge. His hand shot up to the aching shoulder. Stumbling back, he tripped over an empty instant-ramen bowl and fell onto his brick-hard bed.

"**Hey, kit**." Naruto heard Kyuubi enter his thoughts. "**This'll be the worst night. Believe me**."

"How do you know!" Naruto screamed as he felt another muscle pop.

"**Gokai-san told me. Just sweat it out.**" The magnificent beast flinched as Naruto let out another bloodcurdling scream. Throughout the whole night, the jinchuriki writhed and thrashed, until the sun finally came up.

"Unh…" Naruto groaned and flexed his new muscles. "What the-" the boy looked around the room and found that everything was lower. "Woah! I grew a lot!" He exclaimed, returning to his regular hyperactive state. Rushing to the bathroom, he found out just how much he had changed. Naruto was much taller, a little taller than Sasuke actually. His hair remained it's natural golden colour, however he had a couple red streaks here and there. He was lean, and hardly had any baby-fat at all, but aside from that his muscles were much more built than before. "Wow! I look SO cool!" He shouted out to no one.

"**Jeez brat calm down.**" Kyuubi yelled. "**You're giving me a headache!**"

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Hehe…."

"**It's not funny. I need my sleep.**" Naruto then heard Gokai enter his mind.

"**Remember Naruto-kun, come back here at noon**." He said kindly. "**Or I'll make sure you'l regret it…**" he added in a tone that would make most piss in their pants.

"Y-yes G-Gokai-sama." Naruto shakily replied. "Now I need breakfast!" He jumped up and pumped his fist on the air. Eight Ramen bowls later, Naruto got dressed in his new attire, and headed towards the training grounds. 'Kakashi-sensei will be late…' he thought to himself. 'But this time, I'll be early! Yeah!' With that, he sped off towards the direction of the training grounds.

Sakura had just arrived at the meeting place, but found a mysterious young man leaning against a tree nearby. _'His hair resembles Naruto's…'_ she thought. He was leaning against the tree, arms folded, and his head down, casting a shadow onto his face. Suddenly, the unknown boy started heading in the pink-haired kunochi's direction. Sakura froze up. She didn't know why, actually, but this guy looked really dark. When he approached her, she got a clear view of his face. His eyes were a bright blue, and actually quite inviting, however she quickly took note that the pupil's were mirror's. looking at his mouth she saw a goofy grin. A familiar one too… The rosette saw his masculine build; he was buff, but not to the extent that it was sickening. She once again raised her green eyes so that they met with his bright blue ones.

"Hiya Sakura-chan." The stranger waved at her.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" She stammered. He broke out in a huge grin, and she saw three whisker marks on his cheeks. Wait a minute. Whisker marks…

"Naruto?" She stood there, mouth gaping at her dead-last of a teammate.

"The one and only!" He chuckled. "Do I look that different?"

"Yeah!" She frowned. " Don't do that again! You're still a dead-last!" Sakura joked. She was actually impressed with his clothes, and his new build, but she only had eyes for Sasuke. Right?

"Uhh, Sakura-chan, Naruto looked a little worried. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Feeling her cheeks heat up, the young girl turned away when she realized that she had been staring at the new Naruto. Right at that moment, Naruto felt a new chakra coming this way. I chakra belonging to a certain Uchiha. The blonde had recently learnt from Gokai that he could sense up chakra, and track it too. Landing in front of Sakura, Sasuke's face darkened.

"Who are you!" The so called 'genius' demanded. Naruto could only grin, as Sakura ran up to Sasuke, and attempted to hug him, only to end up on the ground. It turns out that the avenger had side-stepped her attempt. "Well?" He demanded.

"Calm down Sasu-gay!" The young blonde snickered. Twiddling a shrunken on his finger, Naruto looked up. "You don't have to get your emo boxer's in a knot." Sasuke froze. That was the dead-last? '_No way_.' He thought. Naruto let a smile play on his face as he felt Kakashi's chakra enter his radius.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." He said whole heartedly. Nearby, the copy-cat ninja emerged from a tree.

"How'd you know I was hiding?" He asked. Rubbing his silver hair.

"You were too obvious." Was Naruto's reply. Sakura and Sasuke stood awestruck, as their jaws went slack.

"Well guys," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Let's paint a fence!"

"Woohoo!" Naruto jumped up. "Let's do it!" Sasuke picked up his jaw from the floor. '_Same old dead-last'_ he thought. Sakura was having somewhat close thoughts to Sasuke. _'And I thought he changed…'_ She sighed mentally.

_**"Sasuke-kun is the best!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fist into the air. _**"Chaa!**_"

After the painting the fence, Kakashi announced what their next mission would be. Apparently a man named Tazuna needed escorts to the Wave country. The jonin explained how it was a C ranked mission.

"Woah! Cool!" Naruto yelled, drunk on the fact that they were going to the Wave."When do we go?"

"Meet at the gates at 10 o'clock." The experienced ninja then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everybody went their separate ways, pondering the latest mission assigned to them.

As promised, Naruto was meeting up with Gokai in his mind. He was now treading in ankle-deep water, and finally arrived at the cage. He was surprised to see Gokai standing outside the cage.

"**Well, let's get to your training.**" Naruto stood open-mouthed at the demon of shadow's. Kyuubi had heard this and two slitted eyes came into view in the dark cage.

"**This will be interesting**." He mumbled, resting his head in his paws.

"**Well, first, let's spar. I need to know your skills first.**" Gokai said so calmly that it made the poor boy in front of him shiver. "**Oh, and come at me with all you've got**." he added. naruto instinctively got into a battle stance, while the demon before him just grinned, showing his deadly canine teeth.

"**Haijme!**" Gokai bellowed, as Naruto raced towards him.

Was that mean? Sorry for ending like that... New chapter up REALLY soon! Like, in an hour... :-| Wow, I need a life.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh, this is my first mild fight scene,(I wouldn't really call it a fight scene, Naruto gets his ass whooped.)so don't judge me!(Actually please judge me. I need criticism.) Yeah, anyways, lets do the disclaimer and start.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto get it through your thick head.(No offense.)**

"**Haijme!**" Gokai bellowed. Naruto dashed forward, but got confused when he saw that the demon in front of him had not moved. Shaking his head, Naruto leapt up into the air.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_(If you don't know that this is Shadow clone jutsu you have problems my friend.)" He yelled. Instantaneously, two extra Naruto's poofed into the existence. Gokai could only smirk. Now three Naruto's were racing towards him, weaving between each other. One of them slid down, and attempted to drop kick Gokai. Miraculously, the shadow demon took the kick with full force. However, when Naruto landed the kick on him, Gokai never moved.

"**Ha!**" The wolf being laughed,"**Is that it?**" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, as Gokai crouched down on his hind legs, and started forming unknown hand signs. Naruto tried to stop the process, but he was suddenly blown back by a huge gust of wind.

"_Fuuton: Doriru-fu_!(wind element: wind drill)" A huge wall of intense wind penetrated the two other Naruto's, leaving the one that kicked him up front. "**Okay Naruto-kun. that's enough for today."** Gokai then somehow melted into the shadow's. The poor boy stood there, panting lightly. '_What was that?'_ he asked himself silently. Over in the cage Kyuubi was laughing his tails off.

"**Haha!**" He chuckled,"**That was pathetic brat!**" Naruto frowned, and shut his eyes.

The gennin found himself back on the 4th hokage's head. He enjoyed it up there, and surprisingly enough, it gave him a sense of security. Heaving a deep sigh, Naruto jumped off the statue and made his way home. He happened to pass the flower shop, and thought of buying Sakura some flowers.

"Then she'll definitely like me..." He whispered, and strolled into the shop. Ino caught sight of the new costumer and gave a warm smile. He started looking at different flowers.

"Hey Ino." The stranger waved to her, while still browsing the flowers. The blonde kunochi gave him a confused expression.

"How do you know my name?" She asked cautiously. She saw the young man's face scrunch up. He then started laughing uncontrollably. Clutching his stomach, the shinobi managed to tell Ino who he was. Her eyes doubled size. "N-Naruto?" She stood in disbelief at the dead-last of the class. Jumping over the counter, she ran up to Naruto to do a better inspection. Walking around him, gaping, she had to say he looked cool.

"Good job Naruto!" Ino suddenly jumped up, and gave Naruto two thumbs up.

"Hehe, thanks…" Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, I need some flowers." Ino giggled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She laughed, winking at Naruto. His cheeks instantly started to boil, and he gave a wide grin.

"Sakura-chan…" He murmured. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You still like her?" She questioned. Ino sighed at her fellow blonde. "I thought you moved on…" The kunochi remembered how her pink-haired rival always treated Naruto like he was the weakest in team 7. Of course, Ino also behaved the same way, Naruto _was_ still the dead-last. But he _could_ make her laugh. _Sometimes._

"No way!" Naruto yelled, "I only have eyes for Sakura-chan!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Sighing, Ino picked up an average bouquet and handed it to Naruto. He payed for it, and then skipped off towards the Haruno residence.

"Hiya Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, shoving the bouquet into the poor girls arms. Both eyes closed, Naruto prepared for an onslaught of punches. But they never came. Cautiously opening his eyes, the blonde found the pink-haired fan girl smiling. "S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and scratched his golden hair. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She smiled sweetly. "Oh, thanks for the flowers." She blushed slightly and ran her fingers through the soft, pink locks she possessed. Naruto stood there, gaping. She didn't hit him. in fact, she just _smiled_ at him.

"U-Uh…" He started to freeze up."Bye!" The blushing shinobi ran off, leaving Sakura with quite a lot of questions.

Naruto was writhing in bed again, while the pain of transformation took over his body. Despite this, the blonde managed to grab hold of some sleep that night. Gokai had been right, the first night was the worst.

The next day Naruto cracked his eyes open, and found himself on the floor, tangled in the bedsheets. Tilting his sore head back, the gennin saw his alarm clock flash '9:00'.

"Ugh…better get ready." The twelve-year-old heaved as he got up, and guided himself to the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror scared the daylights out of the poor boy. His iris's were the deadly gold colour that Gokai contained. Naruto instantly freaked out, jumping up and down, clawing at his eyes. In the commotion, he didn't notice the sheets still lying on the ground, and toppled over them. Landing face-first on the cold ground, he grunted. Grabbing the window sill, the blonde boy pulled himself up, and at the same time glanced out of the window. The people outside didn't look normal. all Naruto could see were aura's, illuminating their figures. With each heartbeat of the person, Naruto could see the individual heartbeat. The new eyesight showed him where the persons lethal points were in a red glow, and where their chakra was. were light blue veins. The sky wasn't it's natural blue colour, in fact, it was a dark grey colour, and the clouds seemed to be moving in fast motion. Naruto saw a man with quite large chakra reserves, and squinted to get a better look. All of a sudden, his eye's zoomed in, like a lens, and startled Naruto. He could simply _will_ his eyes to take a better look. Getting back to the man, he saw that it was Kakashi. Frowning to himself, Naruto saw that the copy-cat ninja was reading one of the Icha Icha books. _'What a pervert.'_ Naruto thought.

Nearby, Kakashi sneezed.'Wow, am I really that famous? He thought to himself. The high jonin's senses told him that he was being watched, and he looked up towards the small apartment building. There, looking out of a tiny window was his student, staring at him with intent eyes. Kakashi gave one of his famous eye-smiles and gave Naruto a wave. Looking back up at the blonde gennin, he caught sight of the boy's eyes. Kakashi froze in his tracks, and dropped his precious Icha Icha book. His visible eye widened, and underneath his mask, his mouth hung wide open. Golden eyes. Was this a new kekkei genkai? Rubbing his eye, the sharengan user blinked twice before staring at Naruto once again.

Naruto's golden eye's went wide, as he saw his sensei stare at him. Had he seen the mysterious new eyes?

"Ahh!" Naruto jumped back, but clumsily tripped over himself, landing on his back. "Uhn… why does this only happen to me?" He said aloud, rubbing the fresh bump on his head. Jumping up, he held a fist to his chest. "My first C rank is today!" Naruto then remembered his new eyes. running two fingers over his eyelids, Naruto decided to pay Gokai a visit. Entering his own mind, the blonde made his way to the cage. Arriving at the room, Naruto found Kyuubi sleeping, and Gokai lying down on the other side of the gigantic cage.

"**Hello Naruto-kun."** the shadow demon noticed the boy's gold eyes. "**Do you like your new eyes?**" Naruto frowned at him.

Ignoring the wolf's question, Naruto spoke. "How do I return them to my normal eye colour?" The curious boy asked. Gokai sighed. He could never get a straight response with Naruto.

"**Go like this**." Gokai held out his paws and made several demon hand signs. Naruto Raised an eyebrow. The demon wolf sighed, and then redid the signs, doing them very slowly of course. Naruto mimicked them, and soon enough his eyes returned to normal colour.

"So, Gokai-sensei, what's this doujutsu called?" Gokai frowned.

"**I've never actually thought about it. I guess you could make a name for it.**" He said cheerfully. Naruto grinned, and said goodbye. Soon after their encounter Naruto found himself in his room. Sighing, he got ready for the trip to the wave country. About an hour later, Naruto was the first one to arrive at the Konohagakure gates. Taking the time for training, the blonde walked over to a tree and started to work on making combo's. Gokai had taught him how to make useful taijutsu combinations one day, when Naruto was bored.

After several minutes, Naruto withdrew from the tree and slipped on some fingerless gloves. Beginning to punch the tree once more, he managed to make a deep crack in it.

Sakura and Sasuke had been walking side by side, and of naturally, inner Sakura had been freaking out.

"**OMG**" Inner Sakura squealed,"**Sasuke-kun is SO hot!**" Sakura glanced over to see him walking next to her. His hands were casually stuffed into his pockets, and he used his usual calm face. Nearing the gates, they caught sight of Naruto hitting the tree. '_Man, what a retard._' The pink haired fangirl rolled her eyes at the blonde. Sasuke narrowed his Uchiha eyes. Why was Naruto training so harshly, right before a mission? Shaking his raven hair, the Uchiha kept walking forward. Naruto hadn't noticed the two of them, and had kept at his training. Flipping back in the air, the young ninja then rammed his fist forward, splitting the tree clean in half. Watching the tree topple, he smirked confidently. Turning around, he found a staring Sasuke and Sakura. They were extremely surprised when Naruto he cleaved an entire tree in half with just one punch. Then again, who wouldn't be shocked?

"Hey guys." He smiled calmly and took off his headband. Shaking his golden hair about, Naruto stopped to look at his gaping teammates. Shrugging, the blonde re-tied his headband and walked over to another tree. Sitting down, Naruto assumed the customary meditating position. Slipping his gloves off, the boy stuffed them into his pockets and journeyed back into his mind. Naruto sometimes visited Kyuubi and Gokai for no reason, often when he was bored. But this time, the young boy wanted to train his new eyes. Once again finding the cage, Naruto made demon hand seals and activated his golden eyes. Through the iron bars, Gokai was watching his young student. Naruto gazed around, and found the wolf's aura. Gokai flashed a canine smile.

"**Good job for finding me Naruto-kun!**" The shadow demon exclaimed. The two had loved playing the game where Naruto had to find Gokai in the shadows. "**Now, let's learn about chakra control.**" Kyuubi, actually awake, mentally grinned. He just loved seeing his container fail against his fellow demon. Gokai explained what chakra control was and how to use it to Naruto. Soon after, Naruto was trying to walk up the wall nearby. But as soon as his foot came in contact with the wall, Naruto was blown back into the dirty water. Ignoring Kyuubi's evil laughter, the blonde got up and endlessly kept on trying. Finally, Naruto seemed to get the hang of it. "**Ok then,**" Gokai continued,"**Now try it on the water. Unlike the wall, the water changes velocity, recurring you to change your chakra to adapt to it**." Naruto vigorously nodded, and began attempting to walk on water. Meanwhile, Kyuubi was talking to Gokai.

**"How did the brat learn how to do chakra control so fast?**" Kyuubi whispered, not wanting Naruto to hear him.

"**Oh, his new eyes let him pick up new things up at extra-ordinary rates.**" Gokai stretched out, and then curled up into a furry ball.

Naruto had given up on his training for now, and had returned to the real world. When he exited his mind however, he had never turned off his doujitsu, therefore leaving his eyes a striking golden colour. Creeking open his eyes, Naruto saw his teamate's standing close to him.

"Ahh!" Naruto jumped out of meditating position, when he saw the concentrated looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces up close. They had been surveying him, wondering what had caused the sudden change in his personality. They went wide eyed at the sight of Naruto's gold eyes, but they weren't sure of what they had seen either. Naruto jumped up, and ran behind a tree. Making the correct hand signs, the blonde returned his eyes back to their normal vibrant-blue colour. "Hey guys!" He waved as he walked out from behind the tree. "Nice day huh?"

Sasuke and Sakura froze. Golden eyes. Was that real? Maybe it was an illusion. These thoughts were racing around their heads, making them feel a bit dizzy. Nearby, Kakashi dropped from a tree.

"Well guys, here's our client." The copy ninja introduced an aging man with a beer bottle in his hand.

"These kids are supposed to protect me?" Tazuna questioned. "They're insolent brats!" Inside Naruto's mind, Gokai was going wild. Ranting about how people had mistreated him when he was a cub, the demon wolf released killer intent into Naruto. Suddenly, everyone stared wide-eyed as Naruto dropped to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. The blonde gennin's eyes rolled back, and he clutched his stomach tightly. Realizing what he had done, Gokai stopped the flow of chakra. Kyuubi frowned, wondering what had happened. Gokai stared up at him with apoligetic-golden eyes.

"**I'm sorry Kyuubi-san...**" He muttered. "**It seems that his body wasn't ready to control my chakra.**" Gokai dropped his head, feeling extremley ashamed. Kyuubi instantly started puring his chakra into the boy, healing the internal injury's he now possesed. The nine-tailed demon glanced over at Gokai.

"**Why can't he control your chakra, but he can withstand mine?**" Kyuubi questioned.

"**Well, he obviously hasn't addapted to three different chakra's.**" The wolf looked up, "**It's hard enough to control two chakra's alone."**

Back outside of Naruto's mind, everyone was staring at the unconscious blonde. Snapping up, Naruto bumped heads with Sakura in the process. She had been leaning over him, and staring with curious eyes. Both of them frazzled, Kakashi eye-smiled and turned to Tazuna.

"Well, let's get going." The jonin announced. _'That was strange.'_ The elite ninja thought. '_I'll talk to Naruto later.'_

Whoop! I'll do the trip to the wave but it'll probably end there. I have another fic in mind if anyone wants to see that.


	4. Chapter 4

WOAH I actually posted like, three chapters today... Me=NERD No I'm jokin :P Anyways, I dunno if this will have pairings, if you guys want a pairing I can make one... but remember that this story ends after the wave mission. I am working on another story too. Review and tell me if you want a pairing or not. Also review if you think that you have a good idea for the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does...

The group had been walking for about a hour. Sasuke had been constantly avoiding Sakura, however the relentless rosette refused to give up on the Uchiha. Surprisingly enough, Naruto had been lagging behind, head down, casting a shadow over his face. Walking for a few minutes, they saw a puddle up ahead. Ignoring it, everyone continued walking. Everyone except Naruto. The blonde could sense something amiss. He had an urge to flash the new demon hand signs and stare at the odd puddle with golden eyes. But when everyone turned to see why Naruto had stopped, the gennin realized that he couldn't use his new bloodline limit. Raising a finger, Naruto pointed at the puddle. Two simple words exited his mouth;

"Everybody, duck!" He shouted, crouching low. Not questioning him, everybody dropped to the ground, except Tazuna, who was pulled down reluctantly by Sasuke. Two chains whizzed over the group's heads, as each member of team 7 whipped back to see who had tried to kill them. There were two masked men, with metallic claws. If they weren't wearing mask, you would have seen them smirk. Instantly, deadly chains shot out of their claws. Sasuke jumped up, leaping over the chains. Kakashi, wasn't as lucky. The chain wrapped tightly around the jonin, and the two figures smirked. The copy-cat ninja poofed out of existence, leaving a log in his place. Using the enemy's shock to his advantage, Naruto pounced over the group, landing behind the men. The blonde gave a powerful round-house kick to their faces, sending them flying towards Sasuke. The Uchiha slammed both of his fists into their unfortunate faces. After staring at the unconscious body's, Sasuke glimpsed at Naruto. The blonde was punching a tree. _Punching a tree._

"What the hell are you doing?" The frustrated Uchiha clenched his fists. Naruto looked up from the collapsing tree.

"Oh, just training." He replied innocently, grinning in the process. Kakashi jumped down from a nearby tree only to find his dead-last student training, and his other student fuming silently. On the ground lay two unconscious body's. Crouching near them were Tazuna and Sakura, gaping, with an expression of awe etched on their faces. Laughing silently, the jonin approached the group, and started to round them up.

Kakashi had been talking to Tazuna about the attack a few minutes ago. The copy ninja explained that this mission was at least a B rank. Tazuna smirked at that.

"Well it seems that you're student's handled it quite well." He chuckled. Kakashi sighed, and motioned the group to continue walking.

Finally, the tired ninja and client had arrived at Tazuna's house. Walking in, the gennin got comfortable by throwing themselves into the nearest couch. The black haired woman chuckled at the sights. Catching sight of Kakashi, she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Tsunami." She said sweetly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kakashi. Jonin of Konoha." He gave one of his eye-smiles. Tazuna dragged himself to the dinner table. Tsunami smiled. She knew that this was his caveman speak for 'I want food.' Turning around to face the stove, she began to make dinner. At the smell of food, the gennin of team 7 shot up, arriving at the dinner table. Laughing, Kakashi also seated himself. A young boy ran into the room. walking casually, he stopped at the sight of the ninja. Suddenly, the little boy threw a tantrum.

"You're wasting your time being ninja!" He yelled,"Just go back! Gato will kill you all!" Racing back upstairs, he left team 7 with a puzzled look on his face. Tazuna sighed deeply.

"What a brat." Naruto said aloud. Everyone stared at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled,"Watch your words!" The blonde simply shrugged.

"He's a brat." the young boy repeated, "Not to mention that he should take into account that the world doesn't revolve around him." Tsunami bit her lower lip and Tazuna sighed.

"You know kid, Inari has been through a lot." Tazuna looked down."His father died." Naruto burst into rage at those words.

"The brat should watch who he's talking to!" He yelled."I grew up with no parents at all! That kid is lucky!" standing up, Naruto stomped out of the house. Everyone sat wide-eyed, well almost everyone. It was Kakashi's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but my student is right." Kakashi exited the house. Not that he was enraged, but because he had to make sure that Naruto was okay. Entering a clearing, the jonin was surprised to see several tree's knocked from their roots. Standing by another tree was Naruto. Kakashi watched as the blonde leapt up, twirled in mid-air, and knocked the tree down.

"Hey Naruto." The copy ninja decided to take a calm approach.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied in a raspy voice.

"Hey Naruto, I saw you this morning and-" Kakashi thought for a moment,"I thought you had gold eyes." The blonde froze. 'Should he tell him? He is my sensei' thought Naruto. But he thought of playing the innocent role.

"What did you just say Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in his most confused tone. Kakashi just smiled and waved the matter off. There was no way that Naruto had gold eyes…

"Oh, Naruto, about Inari-"

"OH!" Naruto laughed,"That's okay kakashi-sensei. I'm not mad. I'm just-… having a difficult time." The jonin frowned. Telling Naruto to come back inside soon, Kakashi turned on his heel, and started to walk in the direction of Tazuna's house.

Later that night, Naruto and Sasuke shared a room. Naruto's mattress was near the door, while Naruto's was near the balcony on the other side of the room. Sasuke was fast asleep, but Naruto was thrashing and sweating, feeling the effects of Gokai on him. feeling new chakra burn inside him, Naruto decided to walk out onto the balcony. Gazing at the moon, the blonde barley noticed that a sound was coming from the other side of the room. Stepping back in, Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke snoring. Laughing to himself, the gennin lay onto the mat, and once again attempted to drift into sleep.

"NARUTO GET UP!"The voice of Sakura hit him full on. Peeling open an eye, he saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the room, arms crossed, looking at the wall. Sakura was bent down, leaning over him, and yelling into his ear. Sitting up, the blonde rubbed his eyes. "We need to eat breakfast and go for training." she commented. Nodding, Naruto stood up, and walked over to the balcony. It was a beautiful day. perfect for training. Looking back to Sakura, he saw that she was blushing hysterically. Wondering why, Naruto looked down, and realized that he was only is boxers. Shrugging, he continued to stretch.

"_**That's what Naruto looks like without a shirt?"**_ Inner Sakura was screaming her head off. "_**Woah!**_" She yelled.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I need to change… and so does Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off. Nodding her head, Sakura rushed out of the room.

Soon after breakfast, team 7 had regrouped at a large forest. Kakashi started to explain chakra control. Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically. Kakashi took a mental note of this, and continued his speech. Asking all of them to try and walk up a tree, he was surprised when naruto casually walked up the tree with ease. If fact, just to show off his point, Naruto started to meditate sitting upside-down on a branch.

Soon after Sakura had got it. Sasuke was still struggling, and frequently cursed under his breath each time that he failed. Finally, all three of them had completed the tree climbing at were told to go back inside. Naruto had instead gone to the river the began water walking again. Making demon hand-seals, he turned on the golden eyes. But when he activated them, he found that he grew fangs in the same process. Touching the sharp points of his new canines, Naruto once again focused on the water walking. However, he wasn't aware of a demon lurking in the bushes...

OOHHH SUSPENSE... yeah so I know that I left out Zabuza but don't worry that's coming next... I kind of moved when that fight happens so... Stay tuned!(And R&R)!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! It's me, Rabid Mooncake. This is my first _REAL_ fight scene, so tell me how it was! Oh yeah, don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Rabid Mooncake doesn't own Naruto...geez.(P.S: do you ever wonder why you even read these declaimers?)

Finally managing to walk on the subtle water, the young boy pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed, playing with the water he was walking on. Nearby, Kakashi had been wondering where the blonde was. Deciding to call him and the rest of team 7 for training, he had already found Sasuke and Sakura. Now, walking over to the lake, the jonin was intrigued as he saw Naruto walk over the water with ease. Beside the copy ninja, Sasuke and Sakura stood wide eyed.

"The dobe…" Sasuke fumed inside of his head. 'How did he learn to do that?' Sakura stared in awe. The so-called dead-last of the team, had surpassed his teammates.

All of them, including Naruto, were oblivious to the figure lurking in the bushes. Leaping out of the bushes, and onto a nearby tree branch, Zabuza of the Mist drew his sword.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy-ninja." The swordsman smirked. "I'm honored to fight you." Kakashi turned around, wide eyed at the sight of the man.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the Mist." Kakashi replied solemnly. "Guys, be careful, this man is one of the Seven Swordman of the Mist." Laughing his his head off, Zabuza pointed at the kids.

"Are you seriously going to put those_ kids_ in this battle?" He chuckled. Grinning behind the bandages on his face, the demon swung his gigantic sword so that it rested on his shoulder. "_Kirigakure no Jutsu!(Hidden mist technique)_" The area instantly fogged up. Knowing that it was best to be in a group, Naruto ran over to shore, and found his teammates.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wanted to get some action, but Sakura frowned. "I want to fight too!"

"He told us to stick together." She replied, not giving him room for argument. Sighing, Naruto took Sasuke's right as Sakura took his left; they were now standing in a triangle. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kakashi. From everywhere, all around them, killer intent seemed to be squeezing the life out of Team 7. Shivering slightly, all of them raised their kunai's. Up front, Kakashi was revealing his other eye… Watching in amazement, the gennin froze when they saw the sharengan. _Kakashi's_ sharengan. In front of the jonin, Zabuza was standing on the water.

"_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(water clone jutsu)!_" Zabuza flashed through hand seals, but nothing seemed to happen. Smirking under his bandages, the swordsman engaged Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood there, frozen in place. Suddenly a wave of dread came over them, as Zabuza appeared in between their triangle. Thinking quickly, Naruto stooped low and swung his leg towards the man. Zabuza easily jumped over the kick, but did not except the Uchiha in the air with him. Sasuke roundhouse-kicked the demon, but Zabuza simply turned into water.

"Mizu bunshin…" Naruto muttered, regaining his composture. The blonde thought that it was the necessary time to activate his doujutsu. Running through hand seals, Naruto finished the last one, and closed his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura had been watching him intently. Opening his new eyes, the blonde saw the rosette and Uchiha stumbled back at the sight of his golden eyes. Ignoring them, Naruto gazed around, and found another mist clone. It's chakra was extremely small, compared to the real Zabuza. Focusing on his red glow,(vital points) Naruto ran towards the clone. Sasuke and Sakura's faces scrunched up. They had no idea why the 'idiot' had run off. Especially when they needed to stick together. Running fiercely towards the mist clone, Naruto kicked off the ground, and swung himself so that he was flying sideways in the air. Pulling his knee's into his chest, Naruto landed on the clone, and pushed off with his legs at the same time. The clone had no time to react as it melted into water. Naruto slid back on all fours, staring intently at the real Zabuza's aura. He then remembered his teammates.

"Oh crap." The blonde muttered under his breath, and started to head towards Sasuke and Sakura's chakra signatures. He found them standing back to back. Chuckling, Naruto approached his fellow gennin. The Uchiha and Haruno gaped as they saw Naruto's eyes. "Cmon guys!" The blonde yelled, signaling towards Kakashi and Zabuza's fight. Reluctantly, his speechless teamate's ran over to their sensei. What they saw surprised them. Kakashi was trapped in some sort of water bubble, with Zabuza holding it. The swordsman's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's eyes. Suddenly getting serious, Naruto increased the flow of Gokai's chakra and got down on all fours. Teeth lengthening, and nails sharpening, Naruto growled at Zabuza. Pouncing forward, the demon boy had his eyes set on the man's red aura. Roaring, Naruto punched forward, but Zabuza simply jumped over the boy. Turning back round, he was extremely surprised to see Sakura throw a kunai at him. Barely dodging it, Zabuza growled. Sasuke had a windmill shurikken in hand. Throwing it with deadly accuracy, the avenger flung the weapon at his foe. Zabuza barely managed to dodge that attack while still holding the water bubble. Zabuza was completely unaware of Naruto, dashing from behind him. Naruto rammed his fist into Zabuza's pressure point in his arm, hence the man quickly withdrew from Kakashi, clutching the injured point. The copy ninja quickly performed another jutsu.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)_" Kakashi had copied this technique with his sharengan earlier. A huge load of water rammed into Zabuza, causing him to fly back several meters, the demon landed onto the shore. Team 7 gathered around him. Kakashi went to check his pulse. "Nope. He's gone." The copy ninja said calmly. Nearby, a ninja wearing a mask dropped from a tree.

"Thank you. I'll take him now." The mysterious ninja said, picking up Zabuza with ease. Kakashi nodded, but Naruto frowned.

"He's not dead." The blonde said."He still has chakra and a faint heartbeat." Everyone eyed Naruto, wondering why he had said that. "I can tell with my eyes." He explained, pointing to the golden orbs he possessed. "He's not dead." The unknown ninja could tell that the boy was onto Zabuza. Vanishing from sight, the masked boy didn't allow Naruto to get him. Groaning, the blonde started to rant on how Zabuza wasn't dead. No one was really listening however, because they were too captivated by his eyes.

"Naruto." Kakashi interrupted the young ninja's speech."How did you get those eyes?" He questioned. Naruto snickered lightly. Flashing handsigns, his eyes returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied eerily, "But that is for me to know, and you to find out." Then, the young boy casually walked over to a tree and started to practice taijutsu on it. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight. Sasuke decided to ask his sensei about the sharengan, but he couldn't receive a straight answer. The raven haired boy knew that his sensei wasn't an Uchiha, so how did he gain the sharengan?

"Naruto sure has a problem with trees…" Mumbled Sasuke, as he began to walk back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi wanted to ask Naruto about his eyes again, but he had more pressing matters. '_Tazuna is defiantly wanted by Gato.' _He thought. _'But I can't believe Gato actually hired Zabuza for this…'_ Walking back to the house with Sakura, Kakashi slipped his headband down, back over his sharengan eye. When they were finally gone, Naruto sat down in a meditating position and decided to visit Gokai. Apparently, the demon wolf said something about wind natured chakra to him, and Naruto had instantly become excited. Enering his mind, Naruto once again found Gokai.

"**Well then Naruto-kun.**" The wolf sighed.**"Let's begin your training with wind chakra."**

**Well? How was it? Sorry that this chapter was so short... I'm kinda running out of idea's. BUT-does anyone have a good idea for a story? If I like the idea, I can write it dedicated to you. Just give me a review with the idea. In truth, I've got writers block. I want to do another story, but I can't think of what to do. T.T **

**Well, see ya!**

**Your #1 most Rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


End file.
